


Let me see all your Flowers

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon More friend, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, Farmer boy on board, Hair can be a fragile thing, Heroine is Reader, Ludus is bae, M/M, My butler fetish is showing, Nadi is a tsun tsun, Other, Starry Night Festival, Sweet Kisses, Tea Time!, White Day, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: If ya want to woo your boo, you have to see all their heart events or in the newer Harvest Moon games you have flowers instead. This ficlet consists of such precious moments.





	1. Cliff - "The Stars in your Eyes"

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of Reader/Harvest Moon Boys. It will be updated gradually, don't worry! ; )

**The Stars in your Eyes**

He couldn't believe how lucky he is. Being here with you, looking up the dreamy starry sky. You were cuddled up to your boyfriend, trying to stay warm during this cold weather. Fortunately there weren't any clouds to block the view of the beautiful twinkling stars. He felt you shivering, so he wrapped his loose arms more tightly around your body, resting his head on yours. Your shivering lessened and a content sigh left your lips, painting the air with a white puffy cloud. 

"The stars look beautiful tonight." Your absent minded smile gave your expression a moony look and in your eyes he could see the reflection of the breathtaking stars. Cliff was mesmerised by you. His heart skip a beat as he continued staring at your stunning face, almost forgetting to give you a response. 

"Yeah...they are." Cliff stare was transfixed on you with a fond look in his eyes. Ever so softly he planted a gentle kiss on your temple, before resting once again against the tree, while he proceeded to imprint this moment forever in his mind.


	2. Nadi - "Fritz's heroic Deed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can totally imagine Fritz and Nadi being best buds! Only Nadi needs to stop his denial...

**Fritz's heroic Deed**

He should have asked for help. Anyone in this town can bake better than him. They have a chef living here for goodness' sake! What was he thinking! With a defeated expression he threw the coal black soja milk cookies away. 

"Heeey! Reager! It's weeednesdaay- Oh! Nadi? What are you doing here? And where is Reager?" The white haired male cringed internally. Of all people Fritz had to come to his rescue. Nadi sighed. "Reager is out of town. He lend me his kitchen." The ginger's eyes widened. "Oooh! Are you going to bake something for White Day?" His thumb was pointed at the trash can. "Already tried. Didn't work out so well." Fritz shot him a big grin and posed in a heroic style. "Don't worry buddy! I'm here to help." The gardener raised an eyebrow at him. " You can cook?" He looked offended and folded his arms. "Give me some credit man! You need to learn to take care of yourself, when you live alone." A chuckle left his throat. "HEY! Are you laughing at me! I guess that you won't need my help." The farmer was about to leave the restaurant, when Nadi's shout stopped him. A blush was noticeable even with his dark skin. He averted his eyes and spoke in a quiet voice. "Help me bake some cookies..." The younger male put a hand to his ear, trying to understand the foreigner, saying he should repeat that again. That made the  embarrassed bachelor more enraged. "WLL YOU HELP ME OR NOT!" Fritz took a step back, surprised by his outburst. "Geez! Ok! Ok! So, first we have to..."

The next day Nadi stood in front of the door of the residential farmer. The soja milk cookies looked delicious wrapped with a cute ribbon. Soft knocks evoke as his fist pumped on wood. A young tired female opened the door while trying to keep her yawn in. Her eyes sparkled as she recognised the red eyed man before her. "Oh, Nadi! Good morning!" The pearly white smile that played on her soft peach colored lips made his throat go dry. He shoved the baked goods into her small capable hands and quickly murdered goodbye as he walked away in a fast stride. His face was comparable to a strawberry. The young farmer stared after him, too shocked to run after him and looked down at the gift that she received. A small envelope was resting between the loops of the pastel colored ribbon. Delicately she pulled the envelope away and began to read it.

_"I made this soja milk cookies for you. I hope you accept them._

_With love Nadi"_

You could practically see the hearts in her eyes, as she skipped through the letter again and again. She opened the gift and found, as promised, the soja milk cookies. Hesitantly she took a small bite and paused for a moment to led her taste buds identify the flavour. She was moaning in delight. How can it be that it tastes so good?! Quickly she finished her unplanned breakfast. Her cat followed her swiftly as soon as she noticed that her owner has something edible in her hands.

Not so far away a chef was cursing the name of two culprits, who trashed his kitchen.


	3. Ludus - "Home is where the Heart is"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some gender neutral farmer and Ludus fic.~

**Home is where the Heart is**

The air felt humid in his room. Darkness swallowed all that was once lid by the warm sun during the day, the only company by his side; the moon. Sweat clinged on his coffee colored skin, making him feel all the more uncomfortable. 

_This blasted tropical weather. How anyone can sleep at night is a mystery._

He runs one of his capable hands across his sharp features. His indigo mane, usually styled in an unique ponytail, is now loose and spilled on the sheets like the ocean waves, some strands however were plastered on his forehead.

It isn't the weather that's keeping Ludus up. Deep down he knows the reason why. 

...... 

"Oh! Good morning Ludus!" 

The tall male was brought back to earth, surprise colored him. His hand was raised to knock on the residential farmer's door. He composed himself quickly. 

The farmer was greeted with a curt smile. Butterflies erupted in their belly, making their cheeks flushed, yet being the ignorant man that the handyman is, Ludus didn't pick up on the sign, regarding it as a reaction to labor work. After all, they tend to run from one place to another to tend to their farm and doing part-time jobs to earn a little more aside of their actual occupation. 

_They're hardworking._

"... and Mr. Moriya then gave me lecture for not delivering the packages in time, yet I know it was my fault. I still don't regret playing with the kids hide and seek. They looked like they had a lot of fun."

_Responsible and know how to handle rowdy kids._

The lulukokoian noticed their stares while he was repairing the damaged hinges of their door. Everytime he turned around, they seemed occupied with cleaning the floor or remembered that they left something in the oven. 

_Strange. Why do they keep looking at me? Do I have something on my face?_

He checked with his hand, if something was stuck on his face realizing that everything is fine. 

Ludus couldn't help it, thought he kept stating that they didn't need to pay for his work. He stayed for a cup of tea after finishing the job. They were insisting to reward him properly. A plate of freshly baked goods were placed in the middle of the table, evoking a lovely scent. Talking about scent, the house smelled different from the inn. It reminded him of flowers mixed with an earthy undernote. There is another thing mingling with the rest of the scents. Maybe it's their own unique smell. 

"Please, eat as much as you like! You deserve it after your hard work!" 

The twins keep telling him that the farmer had a bright and pure aura. Ludus never got to experience the gift that Iluka and Siluka have, thought he's starting to understand what they mean. Being around them puts him at ease. He doesn't have to play the role of the elder's grandson. He can be Ludus. A guy who likes to build stuff and enjoys quiet conversations. 

_... like the sky. No, like the sun. Bright and warm. That's what they remind me of. Like my home._

The thought brought a peaceful smile to his lips. The only home that Ludus ever know was with his Nana. Growing up with no parents didn't make him an outsider in his town by any means. The nagging voice still remained buried deep in his mind, that he's missing out on something important. Ever since he started hanging out with them, those thoughts have quiet down to nothing more than echos that used to haunt him. 

"...have been oddly quiet today. Is something on your mind?" 

His inner monologues have stolen all his attention instead of paying it towards the sharp host. The lulukokoian snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head slightly. 

"I... haven't been able to sleep enough due to the hot temperatures in Lulukoko."

They looked concerned. Their mouth were open, ready to respond with a suggestion. A loud thunder has interrupted their turn to speak up. 

"Ahhhh!" 

The indigo haired male noticed that they vanished suddenly. Small whimpers escaped from under the table. He tilted his head slightly to discover their shivering form hidden under the table, curled up in a small body. The chair next to them was pushed aside. Big strong arms wrapped around them lifting them up from the ground, taking them off guard, yet the hold didn't brake, if anything the grip on their back and legs strengthed. 

It was Ludus who was holding them. The farmer knew that. They felt a bit embarrassed, but they didn't want to end this embrace. Instinctively they buried their face into the dark skinned male's neck, taking in his wonderful musky scent. They felt safe. 

Gently the male sat them down on the couch. Long before the wind kicked in, the shivering has faded. Deep breaths raised their ribcage. They fully succumbed to slumber. The soft expression on their face was mesmerizing, lulling him to sleep. 

_'O ko'u la._


	4. Ludus - "Let me take care of you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As in Ludus gets to relax a little by the little help of his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy thought I was dead? Possibly, but now I'm back with more fluff >:D

**Let me take care of you**

"Are you sure? There is nothing special about it. Half of the time I don't even know what to do with it. And it would be a waste of your time if I'm honest with you."

And to think that Ludus wanted to cut his hair seasons ago, thank the Goddess that he somehow never acted on that urge. His lover seems to be attracted to his purple mop of hair. He still doesn't get it, but as dense as he can be, even he couldn't ignore the stares that were obviously directed to the top of his head. 

By all means, the attention that he gets from them does give him a great self-esteem boost, yet having them touching his hair makes him cringe. The purple haired male is not keen on having people messing with his hair, even the twins have tried it in the past, which lead to a phase of silent treatment towards them in his younger years. 

Only his dear grandma has the right to style his hair. By the well thought strokes that she performs with her experience hands, the pain of releasing the knots are so minimal, that Ludus couldn't dare to complain to her, that and the fact that she's unbearable when she gets angered. The young carpetenter had those uncomfortable memories locked away in a dark corner of his mind.

The eager look in their eyes makes him falter his resolve. Right now they could be mistaken to a puppy, with dropping tail and ears to the boot. He could never win when it comes to them. Ludus sighs through his nose, pinching the brinch of it. His sunset red eyes were closed. 

"... Fine."

Their head perked up, as if they didn't believe their ears. His striking eyes grazed theirs, making his lover forget why they were arguing to begin with. If only for a second.

"I let you do whatever you like to my hair."

Ludus doesn't say anything else as he takes his seat on the stool that was placed next to their bed. The height was perfect for them to reach his hair. He wasn't very excited. He looks more like a man that has deliver himself to his own personal punishment. His shoulder were dense as boulders, when he noticed the bed behind him squeaked.

Ludus held his breath, didn't dare to turn around, who knows with what weapon that they were going to torture him. A brush? A comb? Maybe they would us- What's this? What is this godly pleasure that his receiving? Nothing that anyone has ever done to his hair has let him so out of breath.

His once dense shoulders slumped with every moment. His head tilted back greedily. A giggle from above broke him out of his happy place. The dark complexion on his cheeks switched to a rosy red color, resembling hibiscus'. Almost shyly, he glanced behind his shoulder. The gap of his lips initiate the beginning of a phrase, but no words left him. He didn't need to. His lover's soft look said so. 

"Relax. Let me take care of you."

Ludus turned to his initial position. Doing exactly what you told him to do. He was now yours to do as you please and he wouldn't want it to be any other way. A low rumble escaped his throat thanks to their mesmerizing touches on his scalp. Their velvety voice whispered sweet nothings above him, lulling him into sleep. Before succumbing fully to his sweet temptation, his hoarse voice murmured to his beloved. 

"... Aloha au ia 'oe."


	5. Sanjay - "Tea Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjay invited his sweetheart for some tea at the manor, but it seems like someone else disturbed their special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Sanjay female farmer fluff.~

**Tea Date**

I have invited my aashiq to a cup of tea at manor and invited Olivia by chance. The thing is, Olivia wasn't supposed to be part of the date at first, yet her expertise on tea and everything surrounding it made me think otherwise. My dear looked so lovely when she entered my room, yet once she noticed another person on the table, her face clouded over. It only turned worse as the date went by. Our friend seemed to noticed the tense atmosphere and left us to deal with our lover's quarrel at our own. I send Olivia a forced smile as goodbye. (Y/n) couldn't be bothered with manners at the moment, yet our friend didn't mind the rude treatment. Before leaving the room, Olivia send me a crooked smile while winking at me, as if she knew what's going on. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Olivia left, so I turned to my sweetheart. Why my beloved has been giving me a cold shoulder is beyond my understanding. Didn't she enjoy the date? Her face was turned away from my view, but I noticed the frustration bubbling up inside of her. 

It's funny how well you get to know a person. Before starting this relationship, I would have never imagined being as happy as I am now. My lover has opened up doors for me, that I have never noticed that were closed to begin with. She has showed me that life goes beyond than just serving my kind master. That love is a possibility while continuing my work as a servant. I shouldn't be allowed to be this happy in all honesty. After leaving the orphanage to train as a butler to serve the royal family, I couldn't ask for more out of life. My life as an orphan wasn't a miserable one, quite on the contrary. I was treated fairly and was given enough education to face adulthood. 

Her forlorn sigh caught my piercing gaze. I have done something wrong, haven't I? "(Y/n), have I done something to upset you?" The young woman spinned her head around, finally I get to enjoy her lovely gems, only this time they seem to be filling up with tears. Oh no! I have to do something quick! 

Once again her back faced me, hiding her face behind her trembling hands. Her sobbing was bouncing off the golden walls, crushing my heart in a tight grip. Tentatively my arms touched the soft skin of her shoulder. She didn't move away. I took it as confirmation for me to continue. This time a bit more confidently, I wrapped my arms around her, slowly pulling her back to flush against my front. Now that I have her near me, I bask in her warmth. It makes me blush slightly. We normally aren't this close to each other, afterall we haven't been courting for a very long time. Right now this should be the least of my problems! My jasmin doesn't need a flustered man at the moment! I bundled up all the courage that was left in me and rested my head on top hers. Her silky locks welcomed me with an intoxicating flowery scent. Is that lavender? 

Her sobs have decreased to sniffles. I released my embrace only to turn her around for her to face me. Her delicate hands were still covering her facial expression. With a tentative touch of my hand, I removed the barrier. Her eyes were slightly swollen and red, snot was running down her nose. My eyes softened. Her eyes were averted as she spoke to me in a small voice. "Sanjay, what do I mean to you?" That question surprised me. "Y-You're my lover of course!" She looked directly at me. "Didn't you invite me for a date today?" I blinked. "I suppose so." (Y/n) shook her head. "Then why did you invite another person? A date is supposed to be a special moment between lovers!" Ah, so that's the reason why she's so upset. How could I let this go past my head? 

(Y/n) looked obviously upset as she glared at me with crossed arms and puffed cheeks. If this situation wasn't as serious, I would have laughed at how adorable she’s being. "I... Understand that I have done wrong. I should have consult you before inviting anyone else to our date. I promise you, I will do better next time." My long digits wrapped around the rough skin of her hand and placed them near my lips for me to press a meaningful kiss on the knuckle, all the while my earnest gaze pierced through her soul. A lovely dust of red covered her elegant cheeks, throwing away the once menacing aura that she held. "I forgive you. Let's enjoy the rest of the afternoon together." I smiled graciously at her shy demeanor, but quickly realized something. "What about Olivia? Shouldn't we apologize to her?" She gripped my arm in a possessive fashion. "We can always do that tomorrow. Now, I want to keep you to myself." My heart swelled with love. I couldn't help but get flustered. Her eyes were staring at mine passionately when she uttered those words. "How can I refuse when you're buttering me up like this?" My sturdy hand layed on her waist to lead her to the couch. As we sat there in serene tranquility with her body between my legs, our hands intertwined with each other in a light grip. I pecked her temple softly while whispering sweet nothingness into her ear. Soon sleep engulfed us both leaving our bodies in each other's warmth. 

____

"Sanjay, would you mi-", Amir stopped his request once he noticed his servant is enjoying some private time with his lover. A blush erupted on his dark complexion. Who was he to interrupt such an intimate moment? Quietly he closed the door to leave the lovers be. "Maybe I should go see Olivia. I remember her mentioning that she makes very good tea."


	6. Ash - "Sweeter than Pudding"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian helps out her neighbor farmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for your reading pleasure. This time the pairing is Ash/Lillian.

**Sweeter than Pudding**

Finally, Lillian has finished work at her farm and for once it took her only the morning instead the whole day like usually. The brunette stretched her arms in the air, enjoying the warm sun on her heated skin. As she walked out of her farm in a very good mood, she noticed a single silkie chicken picking up corns from the ground. Strange, what is a stray farm animal doing out here in the middle of Bluebell? Lillian neared the fluffy chicken, slowly kneeling down to not scare the small creature. It looks up at the intruder, cocking his head to the side. The farmer calls it to her in a gentle tone. 

"Come here little guy. Let's take you back to your home."

The silkie chicken walks up to her and finds solace in her embrace. Now with the chicken in her arms, Lillian looked around for someone that could be the owner of the lost animal. She discovered Ash in a erratic state. His hands ruffles through his blonde bangs and his eyes keep wandering around through the whole place. His eyes rested on the brunette, once he noticed her standing at the entrance of her farm. Quickly he hurried towards her. He beamed at her with his boyish grinn, hoisted his lean hands on his sturdy hips. 

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you Lillian! Thanks for finding our chicken. She has the tendency to escape through the gaps of the fence."

With a gentle care Ash took the chicken I his arms. His tender touch on her skin made her flush. 

"It's the least that I can do."

The blonde looked deep in thought as he stared seriously at the girl in front of him. Suddenly he snaps his fingers. Lillian looked at him, confused by his action. 

"Let me treat you! I'll make a mean pudding. Cheryl won't stop demanding them every time she gets the chance."

Ash laughed jolly at the memory. The end of her lips turned upward by his infectious joy. He gave her sign to follow him. The chicken flopped her wings once they reached the farm grounds, landing on the ground with an soft thud. That surprised both Ash and Lillian. Dark soft feathers float around in the air. They looked at each other for a moment, then they bursted out laughing. Tears collected on the edge of their eyes. Ash was the first to stop. He reached out a hand towards Lillian's face, this was the very reason why she turned silent like a mouse. The rough leather of his gloves sent chills down her spine. Now that he's so close to hear, she can see the outline of his defined muscles through the cotton texture of his shirt. The view of his chest, combined with his musky scent was enough to send her mind reeling. His hand removed itself from her. A single black father was in his grasp. Ash sends her a worried look.

"Was that a bit too much for you? I hope I wasn't stepping over boundaries."

The kindness in his eyes touched her heart. She firmly shook her head. 

"I know that you meant well. You didn't do anything that I didn't like. I-I mean-" 

Now she done it! Why did her mouth had to ruin it all! In her surprise Ash didn't look disgusted by her mishap. In fact one of his gloved hand was covering his mouth while he averted his eyes in embarrassment. A deep blush decorated his cheeks. 

"C-Come on! Let's get that treat that I promised earlier."

As if he was trying to change the subject, he stormed out of the grazing area. His strong hand enfulged hers in a tight grip in a possessive manner. Lillian's face was still flushed by the thoughts that ran through her head. What would have made him behave this way? Nevertheless, she's enjoying the attention that she's getting from him. A sweet feeling is blossoming inside her heart, so sweet that it could trump the tasty flavor of the pudding that she's about to enjoy.


End file.
